For Love and Friendship
by montez
Summary: Brotherhood AU; this is my attempt at a backstory for Dr. Mackland Ames, from Ridley's Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

For Love and Friendship

By Montez

Disclaimer: I, in no way own anything related to Supernatural other than what I can buy at the story. All rights belong to Eric Kripke. I am respectively using Ridley James' Brotherhood characters; they are just so fun to play with.

A/N: I have pulled a few tid-bits about Mackland Ames's background from different stories. I have wondered about his back story since I feel in love with the Brotherhood Series and wanted to try and write what I thought may have happened. This doesn't fit into any of Ridley or Tidia's stories that I'm aware of and I hope they don't mind that I attempted this story. I have fallen in love with the character of Mac as much as I have Caleb and just wanted to add more to the man. Hope it's worthy. Thank you all in advance-Montez

Chapter 1

Cullen Ames was a very powerful and very wealthy man. As the owner, president and CEO of a multi-million dollar company with connections all over the world, the man was comfortable in his position. He was a widower of nearly 30 years and the father of one of the youngest neurosurgeons in the country; Dr. Mackland Ames.

Cullen was proud of his son, the boy was nothing if not driven, he was an exceptional child who graduated high school at 16 then entered college, initially working on a business degree. However during his second year the younger Ames changed his major and started Pre-Med. Cullen had been very upset with his son's choice and had even threatened to disown the boy, he had wanted someone to take over his business one day. Once getting over the disappointment of his son's decision the elder Ames watched as his son effortlessly moved through Medical School, quickly making a name for himself before he even graduated. Mackland's field of expertise was Neurosurgery. But with his son's accomplishments Cullen also watched as the boy became arrogant. Much to Cullen's dismay Mackland seemed to take on a persona that because he was one of the youngest and brightest in his field that everyone should be in awe of him.

This was not how Cullen had raised his son, at least it wasn't meant to be. Mackland's mother; Anna had died shortly after Mackland's birth. Cullen was so lost in his grief that he had relegated the child's care to one of his long time employee's; Arthur. Though Cullen had been there for all the important aspects of his son's life, he was not a hand's on father, so Arthur had raised the boy.

But for all his money and power; for all his son's prestige and recognition, the Ames men's world feel apart on a beautiful November day in 1976. It was a Wednesday as Cullen was going over documents pertaining to a contract with a company he held interest in overseas when the direct line into his office rang. Any business calls were filtered through his secretary staff and usually relegated to one of the co-vice presidents of the company, Cullen would only become involved when an acquisition was made or a contract needed to be finalized. There were only a few people who had access to the direct line into his office and as he reached for the phone his mind tried to remember who they were.

"This is Cullen Ames, with whom an I speaking?" Cullen waited as he heard paper shuffling in the back ground.

"Yes, Mr. Ames, this is Huntington Memorial Hospital in New York, are you the father of Dr. Mackland Ames?" The young woman's voice on the other end gave no indication that this call was anything other than a typical phone call, but Cullen instantly felt sick to his stomach.

"Yes I am, is something wrong? Why is Mackland not calling me himself?" The older man didn't want the answer; surely something hadn't happened to his son.

"Mr. Ames, would it be possible for you to come to the hospital? Dr. Ames was involved in a serious automobile accident."

"Oh God, Please, Is he all right? Please don't tell me…" Cullen's voice trailed off, his eye's searching out the photo of his son and himself at Mackland's Medical School Graduation.

"Sir, Dr. Ames is currently in surgery, I'm told his condition is very serious. I'm afraid that is all the information I can give you at this time that is why we are requesting you to come here. Will you be able to make it?" The woman's tone sounded more sympathetic.

It took a moment for Cullen to gather his thoughts, "Yes…Yes I'll be there as soon as possible, I'm in Washington, but I will be there within the next couple of hours. Please if there is any more information call my office, they will be able to relay a message to me while I'm in route." With that the distraught father hung up and pushed the button to summon his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Ames?" Mary asked as she entered the room. Taking in her employer's appearance she quickly came to his desk, "Sir, are you all right?" the pale, shaken look was not one normally seen on the man before her.

"Mary, I need you to call the airport, have David get the jet ready and have them send a helicopter to meet me on the roof. I'll also need a car ready at Kennedy in New York." Cullen's eyes had not met the young woman's

"Sir?" She became more concerned by the man's shaky voice and actually stepped closer to the desk when he looked up and she was met with a devastated, tear-filled gaze.

"Please, Mary... It's Mackland. Please make the calls." She nodded and quickly left the room. Cullen held his head in his hands as he tried to process what was happening. He took the photo in his hand that his eyes had searched out while he was on the phone. Tear's feel down the older man's cheek as he ran his hand over the image of his son's smiling face. His dark hair and gray eye's looked so much like his mothers; the dimples in his smile were all Ames though. Cullen sent up a silent prayer for God to keep his son alive and to safely get him to New York, to his son. Grabbing his coat, the elder Ames quickly headed to the elevator that would take him to the roof to meet the chopper, which would take him closer to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Though the flight from Washington to New York was less than an hour, it seemed like an eternity for Cullen. No further messages had been received from the hospital, so the elder Ames took the old saying to heart; _No news, was good news. _

_Upon arriving at the hospital Cullen quickly made his way to the reception desk. "My son, Dr. Mackland Ames…I was told he was brought here?"_

_The young woman looked at him sympathetically, "Yes sir, he is here, and if you could take a seat for just a moment I have a note to notify our Chief of Staff when you arrived." Cullen was not the type of man who liked to be kept waiting, he was usually the one who kept others waiting, but as the woman reached for the phone he took a step back, though he was unable to set down, pacing the small area around the desk._

_Within a few minutes a gentleman around Cullen's age approached him, "Mr. Ames," Cullen reached a hand out to meet the doctor's outstretched hand. "I'm Dr. Isaac Winters, the Chief of Staff, I would say it's an honor to meet Dr. Ames's father if the circumstances were different. Please follow me." The doctor led Cullen to a small office, closing the door. _

_Cullen spoke before the doctor could, "Please, just tell me, is Mackland still alive?"_

_The doctor motioned for them to sit, "Dr. Ames is currently in surgery, I have a preliminary account of his injuries that we were able to assess in the emergency room. His current status is very critical. Both of your son's legs and arms were broken in the accident. There is some internal bleeding; several ribs were broken with one puncturing his lung. Our biggest concern is the head trauma; there is severe swelling of his brain. The surgeon is going to have to remove a section of his skull to allow the brain room, also with this type of injure of there is a greater risk of permanent brain damage. However, Mr. Ames, to be totally honest with you, in most cases that appear to be this severe the patient doesn't usually survive." The doctor watched as the father before him absorbed the information._

_Cullen ran his hand over his face as he spoke, "So you're telling me there is a very good chance Mackland will not even survive the surgery? Exactly what are the chances you are giving him?"_

"_About 5% with this type of injury will survive the first 24 hours. I'm sorry, I wish the prognosis was better, but this type of injury, most times, just does so much damage to the brain and body, it is rare for a patient to survive, and if they do the chance of even a partial recovery is minimal at best, I'm sorry. I have a private room ready for you upstairs on the surgical floor. I've also been informed someone from the police department will come and speak with you about the accident."_

"_Do you know anything about it?" Cullen stood to follow the doctor._

"_I only know it took them a little over an hour to cut Dr. Ames from the vehicle, an officer should be here soon to give you more details." Once the doctor finished they were silent as they made their way to the fourth floor. Once arriving at the private waiting room Dr. Winters spoke again. "I'll make sure my staff knows to keep you informed of the progress in surgery, if you need anything, please let them know. It's very difficult when we are treating someone we know and I can't begin to imagine how you are feeling, but please if you need anything." Dr. Winters held the door for Cullen who shook the man's hand, but was silent as he entered the room._

_As the door closed behind him, Cullen suddenly felt weak, he all but collapsed into the nearest chair, dropping his head into his hand as everything the doctor had told him finally sank in, there was a very real chance that he may never see his son alive again._

_Hours passed. Every couple a nurse would come in and inform Cullen that Mackland was still holding his own in surgery. After about two hours an officer from the NYPD came in to explain Mackland's accident. A car had crossed the center lane on one of the road a few miles outside the city and had hit the Doctor's car head on. It had been determined that the other driver, a young man about twenty-years old had been driving under the influence, with speed also being a factor. When Cullen had asked if chargers were being filed he was inform that the other driver had been killed on impact. The officer also said that it had indeed taken over an hour to cut Mackland from his own vehicle. While the officer was there Dr. Winters came to inform Cullen that the press was downstairs inquiring on the status of Dr. Ames's condition. Cullen gave permission to release just the basic information since Mackland was still in surgery. _

_The elder Ames did make a few phone calls, informing his secretary to let his staff know about what was happening and that he was unsure of when he would be returning to the office, his son was his priority now. Ten hours after Cullen had first arrived Dr. Winters returned to the waiting room along with two very weary looking surgeons. "Mr. Ames, this is Dr.'s Erikson and Daniels, they are the surgeons who operated on Dr. Ames." The other doctors were younger than Cullen, but a little older than Mackland. Once shaking hands, all four men took a seat._

"_How is my son?" Cullen asked, not sure if he was ready for the answer._

_Dr. Erikson spoke first, "Dr. Ames did make it through surgery. We removed his spleen and were able to stop the internal bleeding from the contusions on his liver and one of his kidneys. We believe we were able to save the kidney, we are monitoring that closely. We were also able to reset the rib that punctured his lung and were able to repair that damage. He will remain on a ventilator until his lung has some time to heal. We had to put screws in both of his legs, but were able to reset the bones in his arms without much difficulty."_

_Cullen looked at the three men across from him, "What about the injury to his brain?"_

_Dr. Daniels addressed this question, "I did have to remove a portion of Dr. Ames's skull to allow room for the swelling, as of right now his condition is grave. It will take several days for the swelling to go down. Once that starts we will be able to do some test to see about the possibility of any severe brain damage, but the extent will not be truly known until Dr. Ames's regains consciousness; if he regains consciousness."_

_Even after all the hours Cullen had to process what was happening, it still didn't seem real. Clearing his throat Cullen straightened himself in his seat and looked each man in the eye as he asked his next question. "What are my son's chances now that his surgery is over?"_

_Dr. Winters leaned forward. "Mr. Ames, you should look to the fact that Dr. Ames survived the surgery its self as nothing short of a miracle. We have all worked with Dr. Ames at one time or another and we know he is a man who does not like to fail, so we do believe if anyone can pull a miracle out of this your son can. However, as we talked when you first arrived, the chances of surviving the next twenty-four hours are still around 5%, I'm sorry."_

"_Can I see my son?" Cullen stood, intending for these men to understand he wasn't really asking._

_Again Dr. Winters answered, "He is still in recover, but under the circumstances I believe we can allow you to see him. He will be moved to the ICU and I will make accommodations so you will be able to stay with him, even though normal hospital policy only allows ten minutes every hour, we can make exceptions in extreme cases."_

_Cullen looked at the man, "You mean like when you don't expect the patient to survive?"_

_The only acknowledgement that Cullen was correct in his assumption was a sad smile Dr. Winters offered as he again held the door for the older man, ready to lead him to his son._

_As they entered the recovery area Cullen noticed the saddened looks on the faces of the nurses as they passed the desk. Dr. Winters lead the way to a curtained area near the nurse's station. Without a word the doctors stopped at the opening of the curtain allowing Cullen to enter. The site that meet Cullen was like nothing he had ever seen. His first thoughts were that there was some mistake, that the poor soul in the bed before him couldn't possibly be his handsome; intelligent, full of life son. As the older man walked closer to the bed, it looked as if every inch of the person in the bed was covered in bandages or casts. But what struck the father, who so wanted to believe it was all a terrible nightmare the most, was that Mackland's face was unrecognizable. His entire face was swollen. If it wasn't for the ventilator tube Cullen would have had a hard time even being able to determine exactly where his son's mouth was, the younger man's eyes were swollen into slits, but of all that Cullen was taking in, what frightened him the most was the abnormal bulge that protruded from the side of his son's head, apparently where Mackland's brain was actually swelling outside of his skull._

_Cullen felt tears fall as a sob escaped, "Oh, Mackland." he whispered looking over his son, trying to find spot he could make physical contact with his son and not fear of hurting him further. Noticing a small area at the younger man's shoulder that was not covered he gentle laid his hand against it, the coolness was terrifying. "Oh God, Mackland." Any resolve Cullen still held on to broke at that moment as the doctor hurriedly stepped forward as the devastated father's stance wavered. Dr. Winters lead Cullen to a chair just a few feet away that had been brought into the room for him. It took the elder Ames several minutes to compose himself enough for the doctor to step back. The doctor watched as Cullen moved the chair closer to the bed, again placing his hand upon the younger Ames's shoulder. "I'm here son, you fight hard, do you hear me? An Ames doesn't give up, I can't loose you. I love you, Son." Cullen whispered as he began the waiting and praying to see his son's grey eyes again._


	3. Chapter 3

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It had been 87 days since Cullen had first entered the hospital room and saw his broken son. As the days passed, it did not become any easier for him, even after a week and a half, when Mackland's head no longer had the unnatural bulge of his swollen brain. Nor the day when they began to wean him off the ventilator, thou it was a relief that his son was able to breathe on his own. During the first weeks of Mackland's 'recovery' Cullen had contacted his attorney and was able to arrange Mackland's affairs. Refusing to believe anything outside of a full recovery, Cullen had Mackland's possessions placed in storage, and had spoken to the superintendent of the building to have his son's penthouse closed until further notice. During the early weeks, several of Mackland's friends and colleagues would visit, inquiring on his condition, but as time passed their calls and visits became fewer. Cullen had always tried to warn his son about his 'fair weather' friends, but the arrogance his son had developed would not let him see past the important people he thought were his closest friends.

After that first month, when the doctor's suggested Cullen look into placing Mackland in a convalescent home he began arranging for part of his home in Washington to be converted to a care facility for his son. He was not going to put his son away somewhere, he would have him recover at home, where Cullen would visit and sit with him daily. The older Ames hired his own medical staff to stay at the house to allow for 24 hour care. He also inquired about having some type of physical therapy for his son as his legs and arms healed, so that his muscles would not deteriorate. Each time Cullen entered his son's room he prayed it would be the day his son would open his eyes, but over the pervious 86 days Cullen was meet with the ever still form of his beloved son. It broke his heart to think of all the years he had wasted while Mackland was growing up as Cullen buried himself in his work. The father came to realize that he really and truly didn't know his son at all. It was something Cullen prayed he would be allowed to rectify if only his son would wake up.

The 87th day dawned; it was a cold February day in Washington, Cullen had his breakfast at 7:30 as usual, then headed to visit with Mackland before he left for his office. The nurse had just finished with the early morning care of Mackland and was preparing to change the younger man's cloths, Cullen offered to help. It was something Cullen had found himself compelled to do, the helping in some of his son's day to day care. It was simple task he had not done when his son was a child. Cullen had helped on several occasions with changing and cleaning his son, he would talk with him about his business dealings and he would even read to him. Cullen enjoyed the classics, but a favorite that he found himself reading over and over, was the leather-bound edition of Mackland's childhood favorite; The Three Musketeers.

On this morning, Cullen found himself reaching for the book once more, the older man sat in the chair that was always kept next to his son's bed, opening the book, Cullen reached for his son's hand as he began to read. Half-way through the chapter Cullen suddenly stopped and looked up at his son. Mackland's eyes were still closed, but Cullen could have sworn he had felt something. Believing it was his imagination he returned to the page. After another paragraph, Cullen felt it again. Laying the book down, Cullen stood looking into his son's face. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed movement behind Mackland's closed eyelids. He reached for the button to call the nurse, then gently placed his hand on top of his son's head. "Mackland? Son, can you hear me?"

The nurse entered the room, coming toward the bed, "Is everything all right, Mr. Ames?"

"I don't know, Mackland's eyes are moving and I felt him move his hand." Cullen couldn't help but to feel that his son was trying to come back to him.

The nurse started to take the younger man's vitals, "I'll call the doctor." She left the room.

Cullen watched as, slowly, the gray eyes of his son began to blink, "Come on Mackland, that's it, open your eyes for me son." Cullen felt his son's hand twitch in his own again as Mackland opened his eyes.

At first he seemed to stare blankly at the ceiling above him, not acknowledging his father's voice, "Son can you hear me?" The thrill of seeing his son's eyes open gave way to worry as Mackland continued to only look at the ceiling.

The doctor arrived just a few minutes later, taking out his pin light he checked Mackland's pupil reaction. "Mr. Ames," the doctor started, "I think we should call an ambulance and have your son transported to the hospital for some test."

"Is he all right, is he really waking up?" Cullen couldn't pull his eyes from his son's face, as he felt tears slip from his eyes.

"I don't want to give you any false hope, we should have the test done." the doctor refused to commit to a prognosis without the testing.

Cullen nodded as the doctor moved off to place the call. "Mackland? It's dad, can you hear me son?" the older man asked again. This time Mackland's eyes seemed to be searching out his father. The elder Ames felt his breath hitch as his son's eyes met his, "Mackland?" Cullen watched tears form as recognition seemed to register in Mackland's steel gray eyes, a smile spread across the father's face. "It's all right son, you're going to be all right."


	4. Chapter 4

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Cullen again found himself pacing a private waiting room, this time at George Washington Memorial, while the doctor's ran their test on Mackland. His son's eyes had opened that morning and in the few minutes they had before the arrival of the ambulance, Cullen saw recognition in those eyes. He took solace that his son at least remembered him. Mackland hadn't made a sound before he was transported, but had tried to squeeze his father's hand, the weakness of his body only allowed the slightest pressure; however, to Cullen it was everything. It was several hours before the doctors returned with their results.

"How is my son, has he really come out of the coma?" Cullen desperately wanted his son back.

It was another Chief of Staff that did the talking as two other doctors were there for clarification. "Mr. Ames, it does appear that Dr. Ames has come out of the coma, however there are some problems."

"Like what? He's awake now, I don't care what the other problems are, I'll hire the best in the field to help him recover." Cullen spoke, determined that his son would recover.

"Sir, the scans we have taken show problems in the area of the brain that deal with speech; which will require that he be retaught how to communicate. As well as physical rehabilitation to regain the ability to walk; which he may never regain fully. He is going to have to relearn his fine motor skills, such as; picking things up, being able to feed himself. Mr. Ames, you need to understand, your son…" It was always difficult to try to explain to family members just to the degree their loved one was disabled. What made it harder is most everyone in the medical community, even outside New York, knew who Dr. Mackland Ames was and just how talented of a neurosurgeon he was. It was a very real possibility that he would never be that person again. "May never fully regain what he has lost. It's like starting over with a small child, he will have to relearn everything he knew before, everything that we, as adults, normally take for granted.

Cullen looked at the men before him, these men that had been working with his son were the best and they were telling him that his son may not regain what he had lost over the last three months, but they didn't know about the stubborn Ames trait that ran deep. "Can you tell me one thing? Can you tell me if 'mentally' my son is still their? Can he remember everything he knew, who he was before the accident?"

The doctor's shared looks, the scans they had done had indeed been surprising enough that it was only the physical and communication portions of the doctor's brain that had seemingly been affected. It was something that the doctors had discussed; they believed that Dr. Ames did, indeed, have his memories and mental capacity intact. "We believe, though until he starts any speech therapy it will not be completely known, that Dr. Ames does have his mental abilities, the areas of his brain that were mainly affected dealt mostly with motor and speech. Understand this is not a guarantee, but it is our opinion."

Cullen nodded his head. That was all he needed to know, he would have the best in the field work with his son. His son would completely recover from this now that he had him back. It was not an option to Cullen; he would get Mackland back, no matter what. "When can my son return home?"

"As soon as we have finished with the paper work, Dr. Ames can return to your home." The other doctor's left, while the Chief waited for Cullen to follow them.

"Good, I would also like to have any of the test results made available to the specialist I will be contacting. Thank you for all your help doctor." Cullen shook the man's hand as they moved toward the nurse's station to work on Mackland's discharge papers.

Once the Ames men returned home, Cullen contacted his secretary to have her start contacting the best in the field for the areas that his son would need rehabilitation. Once his son was resettled in his room, Cullen stood next to the bed, holding his son's hand, his other on the top of his son's head. "Mackland, you do remember who I am don't you?" Cullen watched as tears formed in Mackland's eyes.

Cullen felt his own form, "How about you blink once for yes and twice for no? We'll keep it simple for now."

Cullen watched as Mackland blinked once. Leaning forward the elder Ames gently kissed his son's forehead, he tried to control the emotion in his voice, "I love you son, I'm going to get you through this, they don't know how stubborn we can be. You are going to make it past this, do you understand?" More tears escaped both men's eyes as Mackland blinked once.

It was very slow and frustrating at first, not only for Mackland, but for Cullen as well. Cullen felt for his son, when he would watch him work so hard, then the younger man would get so agitated that he would only gain a little ground in his recovery. They had started on his speech and fine motor skills at first. He needed to regain the full use of his arms, before they started to work on walking so he would be able to hold himself up. Mackland became frustrated during his speech therapy, before the accident Mackland had been a very articulate speaker. Through testing it was determined that basically everything Mackland had known before the accident were still there. Cullen had watched as his son struggled, it broke his heart to see how hard it was for him, but he was thankful everyday that his son was still alive and on days that Mackland seemed really upset, Cullen would remind him.

It was several weeks into his recovery when Cullen came into Mackland's room and actually found his son in a good mood, as the speech therapist was talking low to him. As Cullen approached, Mackland straightened up, his dimpled smile on his face as he looked at his father. As the older man took a seat next to his son, the younger man cleared his throat, "Love…you…Dad." Mackland smiled. Cullen's eyes filled as he listened to his son struggle out the three words. Looking at the therapist then back to his son, Cullen leaned forward and hugged his son, who returned the embrace with more strength than the older man realized his son now possessed.

"I love you too, Son, so very much." Cullen pulled back and gently squeezed Mackland's upper arm, "When did you develop these muscles here? You're getting stronger on me." Mackland lowered his gaze slightly as his face flushed.

Once Mackland's upper body strength came back his physical therapist started working with him on standing. They had been working on the muscles in his legs over the time they were strengthening his upper body, so the muscle structure was there they just needed to start working on his body being able to support its own weight. If possible it was a more frustrating process than his speech therapy. The first time Mackland attempted to support himself on the parallel bars, his legs folded under him. The therapist had told him it could happen, but still he had expected himself to at least be able to stand. Surprisingly that was the first real set back for Mackland. He had been mostly positive up to this point, though things had been slow; he had felt a steady progression. Yes, he had bad days, but this was a blow he didn't like facing.

It had been three months since Mackland had awoken from his coma, but as they sat for breakfast that morning Cullen noticed a difference in his son's attitude. "Mackland, is something wrong?"

Mackland's speech had come along well, only being a problem when he became extremely frustrated and this morning was one of those mornings. "I should b…be bet…better by now!" The younger man banged his fist on the table.

"Son," Cullen came to sit next to his son. "You know yourself as a doctor that recovery is slow sometimes. You've studied the brain; you know it takes time for things to come back together. You've already made amazing progress, you should focus on that." Cullen could see the emotions brewing in his son's grey eyes, so much like his mother's when she would become angry, it was like looking into a thunderstorm.

"I just wa…want my li…life back!" Mackland reached for his water glass only to have it slip from his grasp. "Damn it!" he yelled, again hitting the table in frustration, but what happened next caused the frustration to disappear and fear to surface. Mackland had felt himself wishing he could just throw the glass across the room, but what happened was every glass on the table went flying across the room, slamming into the far wall.

Cullen jumped to his feet next to his son, as Mackland just stared. The maid came rushing into the room, "Sir, are you all right?" The woman took in the broken glass littering the floor before looking at her employer.

It took Cullen a few seconds to regain his voice, "Yes…Yes Martha, we're fine. Mackland just became upset."

Mackland looked at the woman, "I'm sorry Martha," He went to move his wheel chair, "I'll clean it up." Mackland started to move toward the shattered glass.

"It's all right sir, I'll take care of it. Are you sure you both are all right?" She knelt down and started to pick up the larger pieces of glass.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Mackland blew out a deep breath, then turned, leaving the room. Cullen was left standing, still trying to understand what he had just seen. It was a few seconds before he realized his son had left.


	5. Chapter 5

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Cullen found his son sitting in his room at the window, overlooking the garden. "Mackland? Are you all right son?" The older man took a chair near his son.

It was a few minutes before Mackland answered his father. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen." The younger man continued to stare out the window.

"What do you mean; I don't see how it was your fault. I don't know what happened, but what makes you think it was your fault?" Cullen watched as his son raised a hand to his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I noticed it a few weeks after I woke up, before I was able to talk very much. I startled Elizabeth at first." Elizabeth was the speech therapist who had been working with Mackland. "The first time it happened it was with the flash cards we were working on. I got angry because I knew the letters, but my mouth just wasn't working the sound out. I wanted to throw the cards and suddenly, just like with the glasses, the cards just went everywhere." Mackland looked at his father, praying the older man would understand and not look at his son as some type of freak. "After she regathered the cards, she asked me to do it again and some how I was able to. She told me that when she was in college a friend of hers got into studying about people with 'unique' abilities. When she came back the next day she brought a couple of books and she started helping me research." Mackland returned his gaze outside. "I was skeptical, but the more we read…Dad," looking back at Cullen, Mackland turned his chair to face his father, "I think the accident somehow awakened a normally dormant part of my brain. There's an energy I feel when it happens, over the last couple months, with Elizabeth's help, I've been gaining some control over it, but when I become frustrated, it kind of slips out."

Cullen just looked at his son; he was unsure what to think. The Mackland from before the accident would have laughed someone out of the room if this type of discussion had come up. His son had been one that if it couldn't be proven by science then it didn't exist. The elder Ames had noticed some differences in his son's personality and the way he was viewing things around him. Cullen came to the conclusion that Mackland was now seeing what he could not see before, just how traumatic life could become when something in the person's brain didn't work right. Yes, his son had been a brilliant neurosurgeon, but he had never been much of a sympathic type, he would give his patients the facts and not realize what that news would truly do to that person's life. However since the accident, Mackland seemed to take others into consideration, even on the most mundane things, like with Martha downstairs.

Cullen noticed his son watching him, apprehensively. "You believe that what happened in the dining room and what happened with Elizabeth was caused by you?"

"I know it sounds crazy, I'll be the first to admit that I never would have believed something like this, but Dad, I feel it. I feel it when it happens; the energy that comes with it, Dad it was me." Mackland prayed his father would understand.

It was several minutes before Cullen Ames could form the thoughts he wanted to convey. As he began to speak, he reached for his son's hand, taking it in his own. "Your recovery, the fact you even survived those first 24 hours after your accident, they were a miracle. As you slowly healed I prayed every single day that one day you would open your eyes and come back to me. On the day you finally did open your eyes and I saw that you recognized me; I knew you would recover from this. The doctors explained to me that it would be a long process, and that you may not recover all your abilities, but you have come so far all ready, as I knew you would. I firmly believe you will completely recover all that was taken from you in that accident. God has given you a second chance Mackland. He has given you a unique insight to how your patients dealt with prognoses. I've seen how in just these few months of your recovery you have already become a much more understanding and sympathetic person. We can look on this as a gift, it is giving you the understanding that even with all we know, and all you know as a doctor, that there is so much more to the human brain than can be imagined." Cullen watched as his son absorbed what his father had said, "Were you afraid I would think less of you, that I wouldn't believe you?"

Mackland looked at his father's hand as it held his, "I wasn't sure what you were going to think, that's why I hadn't told you. I was afraid you would think…I don't know what I was afraid of." Yes Mackland knew what he was afraid of, he had been worried his father would think he was crazy, that was why he has sworn Elizabeth to secrecy about the whole thing.

Cullen reached up and took his son's face between his hands, "I love you son, more than anything. You thought I may have thought you were crazy or some type of a freak, didn't you?" Mackland looked at his father in surprise; it was almost as if his father were reading his thoughts. Something Mackland would not look on as being just a joke any longer. "I know you son, and no matter what I will always love you and look on everyday that you are still with me as a gift, no matter what makes itself know. If you have these abilities, then they are a gift for which we may not know the full extent, but in time it will become known. You let me know what you need as far as any research you feel you need to do and we will do it. I just ask one thing…" Mackland was still trying to absorb the fact his father was taking all this in without missing a beat, "Just, please let me know if anything else develops, I've never been big on surprises." The older man chuckled as Mackland released a sigh of relief. As with all his recovery, this was something he would not have to face alone.


	6. Chapter 6

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was coming into fall now, Mackland had moved from his wheelchair to using a cane. The summer had been hard on him, he had wanted to move faster than his body had been willing to allow. He no longer needed the speech therapy, but he remained in contact with Elizabeth as he continued to research what he came to find out was called-telekinesis. With her help, Mackland had gained control of this new ability, even on days when his frustration would get the better of him. Through practice he had gained the ability to move larger objects. He had also started to do some studying in the field of psychology. His goal was to hopefully return to his practice as a neurosurgeon, but he would branch out some of his research into psychology and even the possibility of parapsychology.

By November, as the year anniversary of his accident approached, Mackland started making inquiries to what he needed to do to regain his status as a practicing surgeon. He had never though about it before, he knew he would have to prove to everyone that he still had the knowledge and with his continued rehabilitation, was regaining the skill he needed to perform surgery again. His physical recover had progressed enough that he only carried the cane for when he became tired. To help maintain his strength and balance Mackland had started taking martial arts classes, private lessons at his father's house of course, but he soon found he liked the relaxation techniques he was learning.

It was mid-November and he'd had a rather exhausting day, having scheduled both his continued physical therapy and his martial arts training for the same day. The physical therapist had stayed to see what Mackland was learning in his lessons and after some discussion, it was decided that with the slow, controlled training he was getting with the martial arts lesson, that unless something changed, he would no longer need both. When Cullen returned home that evening, Mackland informed him of the new development over dinner. Once they finished Mackland stood to leave the room, but suddenly dropped to the floor, gasping.

Cullen was by his side in seconds, "Mackland!? Mackland?!…Oh God, Martha!" Cullen's panicked voice summoned his maid quickly.

"Mr. Ames…oh my…Dr. Ames?" Martha was next to then in seconds.

"Call an ambulance…now!" Cullen cradled his son as the younger man tried to regain his breath. "Son, please, can you hear me?"

"Dad?" Mackland's strangled voice tore at his father's soul. The younger man tried to right himself, only to find his father's arms holding him in place. "Dad…need to sit up…" Cullen understood and helped his son lean against the bureau as the younger man continued to take deep breaths.

"Mackland, an ambulance is on the way Son, just breath. Can you tell me what's wrong?" The older man watched his son as his breathing seemed to even out some, though he was still shaky.

"I don't…I don't know…I just suddenly felt terrified." Mackland looked at his dad, "like I was really afraid of something, I felt alone and terrified." The younger man placed his shaking hands over his face as they heard Martha leading paramedics into the dining room. Cullen backed up allowing them to his son. "I'm okay, just need to catch my breath." Mackland said as the EMT started to check him over.

"Mackland, please, let them check you, you're still recovering; I want you to be taken to the hospital to be checked over." Cullen was pacing just behind the medics.

"Dad…" The elder Ames cut his son off.

"No Mackland, please?" The fear Mackland saw in his father's face stopped any further protest as he consented to the medics helping him onto the stretcher, his father following them to the ambulance.

Sitting in a private room a few hours later, the doctor at the hospital hadn't been able to found any medical reason for Mackland's sudden collapse, writing it off as being more exhausted than normal. The doctor did request that Mackland stay overnight, just to make sure and so not to worry his father, Mackland agreed. Sitting in the room, once the doctor left, Cullen spoke. "Mackland, do you know what happened?'

Blowing out a deep breath Mackland looked at his father, "I don't know, like I said I just suddenly felt very terrified. It almost reminded me of when I was a child and that guard dogs at the Mitchell estate scared me, do you remember that?"

His father remembered that time very well, Cullen was never a violent man, but he had been ready to pummel the guard at the estate that was hosting a dinner for a children's charity that the Ames Company was making a donation. Cullen had brought his then seven year son, as it was to be his first formal dinner. Mackland had wondered off, as children sometimes do and ended up in the large gardens of the estate, when one of the guards on security thought it would be funny to scare the boy for wondering around where he shouldn't. When Cullen had finally been alerted to where his son was, he had been looking for him and one of the staff said the boy had headed for the garden. He found his son in the middle of the large water fountain while the guard stood by allowing the security dog to continue barking at the child. The incident had cost the guard his job and Mackland many sleepless nights for months afterward.

Mackland's voice broke through his father's thoughts, "It was like that, but instead of feeling safe, like I did when you finally found me, this time it was like I was alone and terrified." Silence settled over the room as both men were lost in his own thoughts.

Mackland was released early the next morning; his father had remained at the house with him, the incident rattling the older man. As they silently had lunch together, Cullen was reading the newspaper he had missed out on at breakfast, since he had been at the hospital with Mackland. As they ate his father's voice brought Mackland attention from his thoughts, "That's terrible." Cullen mumbled.

"What's that Dad?"

"A new, up and coming artist, who's showing I went to a couple months before your accident last year; Amelia Reaves, it says here that she was killed by her husband, who then shot himself. They say police are still investigating, but have no motive. The only person to survive the incident was the couple's young son, whom police found hiding in a closet. That's tragic, she was a very promising artist, her seascapes were breathtaking." Cullen finished reading the article then folded the paper. "I have to make a few phone calls this afternoon. Did you cancel your lesson for today? You should take it easy a few days, like the doctor said."

"Dad, I am a doctor, but yes I cancelled it. I'm just going to work on some more research. I've contacted a former colleague who is going to get things going for me back in New York so I can hopefully get reinstated to start practicing again. However it could still be few months." Mackland took a deep breath as he looked at his father. "Dad, I'm thinking that after the first of the year, I may be returning home. I've overcome so much and I need to get back into my life." Mackland watched his father's reaction to his news and was surprised to see the man nodding, instead of protesting.

"Yes, you have overcome so much, and I am glad you feel you are ready to get back to work. I just want you to be happy and if that is what you want then I will help you any way I can, you know that." Cullen was silently worried at the thought of his son moving back to New York, but he also knew that Mackland was always the independent type, that was why it was so difficult during the early days of his recovery when everything still had to be done for him. However, he was immensely proud of his son for not letting anything hold him back. He knew that once his son returned to his trade, he would be a much better doctor after going through all he had himself and with his son's new ability and interest in the field of psychology he knew his son would be more open to other possibilities outside of the medical field.


	7. Chapter 7

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was springtime in New York. Mackland had returned in early January and began the long process of reestablishing himself into the medical community. It amazed several of his former colleagues that he had been able to recover enough that if you didn't know about the Doctor's accident, you would have never known the difference. Mackland had been the type who enjoyed going out for a night on the town as well as taking his profession seriously. However, the man that returned from the nearly year and a half rehabilitation, was just as committed to his work, but less into the socializing he had done before. Aside from his father, Mackland tended to keep people at arms length, reestablishing professional contacts, but socially keeping to himself.

Mackland was coming to the end of the long process it had taken to be allowed to practice medicine again. Cullen had flown in from Washington to support his son in the finally stages, as a start Mackland would be allowed to do consulting and offer treatment options, but it would be a few more months before he would step foot back into the surgical arena. But with all Mackland had overcome, it was more than enough for him at the moment, he was well on his way back. Once the final meeting ended and it was agreed when the Doctor would restart his practice, the Ames men decided to relax with lunch at one of the local Italian restaurants, then, with it being a warmer than normal early spring day, they went for a walk through Central Park.

Father and son walked casually along, discussing all that Mackland had been doing since returning home, as well as some new acquisitions the Ames Company had acquired, when they passed the playground and noticed several police officers searching the area and a very upset young woman clutching a stuffed animal. "Please, he's only three, he wouldn't have wondered off. I just turned my back for a second…Oh God, my baby…" Sob's interrupted the conversation as a female officer tried to comfort the distraught woman.

As Mackland and Cullen passed by the woman dropped the stuffed animal she had been clinging to, Mackland reached down to retrieve it when he stumbled slightly, dropping to one knee, bringing a hand to his head. "Mackland?" His father's voice seemed a long way off as images came to Mackland's mind.

_It was coming from a child's view as Mackland noticed several small remote_

_control boats skirting across one of the ponds, throughout the park. Looking up the child_

_saw the small deck that the older kids were standing on, operating the boat. Mackland felt the_

_small child sit down near the edge of the pond as he continued to watch the boats._

"Mackland?!" Feeling his father shake his arm, the younger man looked up into the worried eyes of the older man. Looking around he saw an officer kneeling beside him, only hearing the other man when the doctor looked him in the face, "Sir, are you all right?"

Mackland tried to push himself up from his now seated position, "Yes, I'm sorry…" He handed the stuffed animal back to the upset mother. "The pond…" the younger Ames looked at the police officer, "The pond where the older kids run the remote control boats, have you looked there for the child?" There was a designated pond for the RC boats, but it was some distance away, so the officers hadn't extended their search that far. The Ames men watched as the officer radioed a couple other officers to go check out the pond.

Cullen led his son to a nearby bench, as the younger man still looked a bit unsteady. "Mackland, what happened?"

The young man looked at his father, "I…I'm not sure. When I picked up the stuffed animal, it was like I could see where the child was, I don't know how, I just knew." Mackland watched as the officer and mother waited for word from the others sent to check out the pond.

Cullen's voice brought Mackland's attention back to his father. "Do you think this is something like your telekinesis? Is it something you've experienced before?"

"This is a first time for something like this. I've gotten the telekinesis under control. This was totally different, a different kind of energy." Mackland shrugged his shoulders, "I guess this will be a new chapter in my research."

Any further comment was interrupted as the officer that had been with the mother approached the bench. "I thought you may want to know they found the boy just where you said he was. One of our officers is bringing him back to his mother." The three men watched as an officer approached carrying the small boy as the child's mother ran toward him; 'mommy!' was heard coming from the youngster. The officer turned back to Mackland, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know where the boy was? If I remember I saw you gentleman approach from the east side of the park, the RC pond is on the west side."

Mackland looked at the officer a moment, then glanced at his father. No one other than his father and Elizabeth, his former speech therapist, knew anything of his 'new' abilities that had made themselves known since his accident. "I'm not sure; I just felt that was where the boy may have been. What little kid doesn't like to watch those boats?" Mackland was trying to instill logic into a conversation where logical reasoning was not going to be the answer.

The officer didn't look entirely convinced, but the child was found safe. "I'm Officer David Morton," the man pulled out his small note pad, "If you don't mind, could I get your gentleman's name, for the report."

Cullen spoke, "Of course, I'm Cullen Ames and this is my son, Dr. Mackland Ames." Cullen reached into his breast pocket and removed a business card. "This is my contact number if you need anything else."

Officer Morton took the card, than looked at Mackland again. "Dr. Ames? You were involved in that serious accident a couple years back?"

Mackland nodded, "Seventeen months to be exact." Mackland stood, Cullen following suit, as the officer continued.

"I worked that accident, one of the worst I have ever seen. I often wondered how you came out of it." The officer seemed impressed that Mackland showed no physical signs of having been nearly killed in that crash.

Mackland cleared his throat, "It was a hard road back, but thanks to my dad not giving up on me…" the younger Ames smiled at his dad, squeezing the older man's shoulder, "I've made what can only be considered a miraculous recovery."

"I'm glad to hear that." Another officer approached Officer Morton, "I need to be getting back, paperwork. I'll be in contact if I need any clarification about today, but I don't think it will be necessary. Like I said, I'm glad everything worked out for you Dr. Ames, Mr. Ames." Officer Morton shook both men's hands, turning to follow his partner back toward their patrol car.

Cullen and Mackland hailed a cab soon afterward, making their way back to Mackland's penthouse. Upon entering Mackland sat down heavily on the couch as his father went and poured them both a drink. Handing his son the glass, Cullen took a seat across from the younger man. "So, what do you think that was? Do you think it was a one-time occurrence or is it something else?"

Taking a drink the younger Ames rubbed his temple, as he felt a slight headache coming on. "I don't know dad, I don't have a way of testing it, not right now anyway. I guess I'll just have to wait and see." With that the conversation turned back to the reestablishment of Mackland's practice.


	8. Chapter 8

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

For the first few months it was slow going as Mackland reinserted himself back into the medical field. He was taking courses in Psychology, as well as his continued research into Parapsychology. As the second anniversary of his accident came around he had finally been allowed to return to performing surgery. Over the pervious months he had developed a friendship with Detective David Morton. The young officer had made detective a few months after their first meeting in Central Park, when a new 'ability' decided to present itself in the form of psychometry; the ability to, by touching an object, obtain information about a person. Officer Morton had remembered the incident and had, quietly at first, visited the Doctor's office to see if he could help on a suspected runaway case. Mackland found the officer to be very open-minded toward this new found ability. The runaway case had a similar outcome to the first incident, where a three year old had wondered off, and the teen was returned safely. However, the third time the officer, then a newly installed detective, visited the Doctor for help it was with a more tragic outcome. One that not only rattled Mackland, his first recovery of a missing child's body, but Detective Morton had to explain to his superiors how and where he had gotten his information to break the case.

Once Mackland was brought in and it was determined his input toward the case was done out of a sincere want to help and not to get himself recognized for his involvement, which he had preferred not to be made public, the department would call on the Doctor on several more occasions. It was early January 1979 when Detective Morton showed up at Mackland's office with two other men the Doctor didn't recognize as members of the NYPD. Mackland had just returned from surgery and was very tired, it was near the end of the day and the Doctor was gathering his things to head home.

Detective Morton spoke first, "Mackland, this is Special Agent Daniel Wilson and Special Agent Eric Smith of the FBI." Each man had pulled out his ID for Mackland to inspect.

Nodding his satisfaction that they were who they said, Mackland looked at Det. Morton, "David is something wrong?" Mackland was unsure why David would bring FBI to visit with him.

The confusion was cleared a little when Agent Smith spoke, "Dr. Ames, it has come to our attention, through information from local law enforcement, that you have a, shall we say 'special' ability."

Mackland looked at the men before him, normally he would only deal with David when something came up and authorities would ask for his assistance, since there were still some who didn't really believe in what Mackland was able to do, even with his proven success. The Doctor took a moment to reply, not really sure if he should be honored or concerned with the FBI knowing about him. "And just what do you believe this 'special' ability is gentlemen and how would it help you?"

Agent Smith spoke again, "Dr. Ames, I am only able to discuss with you minimal information in an ongoing investigation, but we have spoken with the local authorities and been assured that you are very good at what you do and are very discrete in how you work…" Mackland watched as he was able to sense the Agents unease at having to deal with him. "We have an incident that has not been widely reported of which we have exhausted all of our leads thus far. A foreign diplomat's son has gone missing and we have been told you have had success in locating missing persons, we've been instructed to request your assistance."

Mackland leaned against his desk; this would almost seem comical if not for the serious looks coming not only from the Agents, but David as well. "Mackland," David stepped forward, "The Commissioner, as well as, local and state officials are involved, with it being a diplomat's child; you can only imagine the national and international players involved. If there is anyway you can help…" David let the comment trail off; Mackland understood domestic and international politics with all the foreign business dealings his father had orchestrated over the years.

Rubbing his hand over his tired face, Mackland cleared his throat. "David, Agent Smith, I would be more than happy to try and help. I can't guarantee any results, but I will try. I know time is of the essence in cases like this, but I've had an exhaustive day. If it is possible for you to give me until morning, I would be more than willing to help, when I'm overly tired my abilities are not as clear as they could be." the Doctor turned, jotting something on a piece of paper then handing it to the Agent, then looking at David, "If you can come by my home tomorrow morning around six, I'll see what I'm able to do for you, as I said there are no guarantees, but I will certainly do my best to help. David will let you know what I will need to help."

David nodded at the comment as Agent Smith pocketed the paper containing Mackland's address and phone number. "As I said Dr. Ames, at this point any help you can give us would be appreciated." With that the agents left the office, as David hung back.

"I'm sorry Mackland, I would have given you a heads up, but they just showed up about an hour ago and my supervisor thought it would be best if I came with them." David watched as the Doctor finished gathering his things, then they walked out together.

"David, it's all right. You know I don't mind helping if I can, it's just today was rather taxing and I'm really feeling the strain of taking on a full load, like I use to do. I had forgotten just how tired I could get. You will be with them in the morning won't you? It's easier to concentrate when I have a familiar face, as well as, someone who actually believes I can help." Mackland smiled at the man, as they both had encountered resistance as some point where Mackland was involved.

Exiting the elevator, the men parted ways in the parking garage, "I'll be there, hell FBI make me nervous." David smiled as Mackland made his way toward his car.

At exactly six o'clock the next morning Mackland's door bell rang. The doctor made his way toward the door. Upon opening it he found not only David and Agents Wilson and Smith, from the previous day, but a distraught looking older couple. He welcomed the visitors inside as David explained that the couple was the young man's parents. Upon having everyone sit, Agent Smith spoke, "Dr. Ames, as I said yesterday, we appreciate any help you can provide. This is Mr. and Mrs. Ingram, Mr. Ingram works at the United Nations. Their son Lucas has been missing for three weeks, he's seventeen and didn't return from a school trip."

Mackland nodded at the distraught couple before addressing Agent Smith, "Do they speak English?" the Agent nodded that they did, then Mackland turned toward the couple. "My name is Dr. Mackland Ames. I'm very sorry for what you and your family are going through, as I told Agents Smith and Wilson; I will do what I can to help."

Mrs. Ingram reached for Mackland's hand, holding it between her own. "Do you have children Dr. Ames?"

"No, I don't." Mackland answered.

"One day, when you do," Mrs. Ingram softly continued, "You will understand the constant fear of loosing that child. It is a fear I have been living with for three weeks. But something in here," She pointed toward her heart, "tells me my Lucas is still alive and I believe you will be able to help us bring him back home." For anyone else, the intense gaze from the broken, yet surprisingly strong woman before him would have added an undo pressure to the situation, but looking into this mother's eyes, Mackland drew warmth and strength that he had not felt before. In the months that he had been helping the police, the Doctor had not dealt with the victim's families directly; it had always been through David. However, the unwavering belief from this woman seemed to focus Mackland's senses.

"Did you bring something of Lucas's?" Mackland felt the need to find this young man. One way or another he desperately needed to help bring closure to this family, to this mother. Mackland watched as the mother pulled out a well worn Yankees baseball cap.

"Lucas loves American baseball." She smiled as she handed, the now treasured item, to Mackland.

The Doctor took the cap in his hands; he turned it over, looking at it. Taking in how the boy had worked the bill of the cap in to almost an upside down 'U' shape. The darker smudges around the edges noting that the item was indeed worn a lot, as was the faded sweat line on the inside edges. Mackland closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as he concentrated on the cap in his hand, tried to connect with the boy who owned it. The images, feelings that came to Mackland were not as intense as the first time his ability had made itself known. He had learned how to 'let' the images come to him, instead of fighting what his brain saw as an invasion from an outside force. All sound seemed to disappear as the presence of the boy overtook Mackland's consciousness._ The boy was scared; Mackland felt he was injured, but not severally. He also sensed that the young man was hungry, felling he had not eaten in sometime and when he had, it was very little. Mackland picked up that the boy was in a basement or cellar of some type. There was a small window across from him; he could just see out, there was a sign close to it. Mackland tried to focus on the sign, it wasn't of anyplace the Doctor knew, but something told him it was in the city; The Rest Stop Bar._

_Once Mackland was sure about what he had seen, he took several more deep breaths and opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Lucas's mother, "He's alive," Mackland spoke quietly._

"_Oh, Thank God!" The mother all but collapsed into her husband's embrace._

_The Doctor looked then toward David and the Agents, "I saw a sign, someplace called 'The Rest Stop Bar', I've never heard of the place, but I think it's in the city." Mackland watched recognition register on David's face. "David?"_

"_I know where that is," David stood, looking at the FBI Agents, "It's a few streets over from where Lucas went missing. Was there anything else, could you tell if the boy was okay?"_

_Mackland glanced at the parents and FBI Agents before addressing David. "He's in a basement or cellar across from the bar. I could pick up that he was scared and hungry, but he is alive." Everyone stood as they prepared to leave; Agent Wilson had stepped to the phone on the table near Mackland's door, calling in that they had a possible location to start a new search. Mackland felt a touch on his arm as he was following the Agents toward the door, it was Lucas's mother, "Thank you, I knew you could help." The smaller woman pulled the Doctor into a hug, releasing him as her husband shook Mackland's hand. _

_The parents followed the Agents out the door, as Mackland took a hold of David's arm. "David, the boy is hurt. I don't think it is life threatening, but the fact he has been missing nearly three weeks, he's going to be weak. I couldn't tell if someone was with him, I picked up that he was currently alone." David could see Mackland's worry in his face._

"_We know how to go about this, we will do our best to get the kid out of there in one piece, but you have given us a place to start. That is what we needed, thank you Mackland. I'll call you later and let you know how this works out." David and Mackland shook hands as the Detective hurried to catch up. Mackland closed the door, leaning against it. _

_Crossing the few feet to the phone he called his assistant, "Naomi, I need you to reschedule my appointments for today." The woman on the other end asked it everything was all right. "I'm fine, I just need to take care of some personal business today, I'll be back in the office tomorrow. Thank you Naomi."_

_As he hung up the phone, he then called his father, letting him know of his visit that morning. Mackland then waited the rest of the day, until he got, not a phone call, but a visit from David. Lucas Ingram had been found and taken to the hospital, with a broken arm and moderate malnutrition, but was expected to make a full recovery. He had been snatched by a distraught father, who had lost his son in a fire, but had been unwilling to accept his loss, seeing Lucas during his class trip, the father had been convinced it was his dead son and had snatched Lucas as the boy came out of a restroom at the restaurant where the class was having lunch._

_As Mackland tried to sleep that night, he couldn't get the comments that Lucas's mother had made about the fear of loosing a child out of his mind. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling, nor how the distraught man who had taken Lucas must have felt having actually lost a child. As the Doctor laid in his bed that night, he didn't know if he would ever have children of his own, but hoped if he ever did he would have and understand the undying love that led one parent to know their child was still alive, but had also led another to not want to accept the fact that their child wasn't. Maybe that is what his father had tried to explain to him over those months of rehabilitation, when Cullen would constantly remind him that he was alive and that was more than his father had hoped for, after watching him linger in a coma for three months. There was a unique love that a parent held for a child, Mackland wanted to understand that, but he was learning he wouldn't understand it until he, himself, became a parent._


	9. Chapter 9

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

After the Lucas Ingram affair, the FBI would periodically call on Mackland to help in a missing person's case, ever discreet, the Doctor preferred to not meet with the family unless they insisted. By the third anniversary since his accident, Mackland's practice was nearly back to what it had been prior to the crash that had nearly killed him. He flew down to Washington to spend Thanksgiving with his father. Cullen and Mackland had stayed in close contact after the Doctor returned to New York after his rehabilitation. It was now mid-December of 1979 and Mackland felt, what could be considered 'content' with his life. He had worked hard and with his father's support, come back, nearly 100 percent from what would have normally been a fatal accident. He had been able to successfully reestablish himself in his chosen profession. As well as learning to live with, and somewhat control, the new Psychic abilities that made them selves known throughout his recovery.

Cullen had flown in for Christmas in New York and was staying with Mackland. During the week between Christmas and New Year, Detective David Morton again visited the Doctor. This time it was for more of a personal favor, rather than professional.

"Hello, David…" Mackland opened the door, Cullen entering the room from the kitchen. "You remember my father, Cullen?" Cullen approached the young detective and shook his hand.

"Yes, I do. How are you Mr. Ames?" David shook hands as Mackland motioned him to take a seat.

"I'm doing very well. How are you? Detective work agreeing with you?" Cullen asked as he took a seat across from the younger man.

"As well as can be expected." David looked at Mackland, who had taken the chair next to Cullen. "Mackland, I…I was needing a favor."

Mackland was able to pick-up on the man desperately trying to control the emotion in his voice. "David, what's wrong? You're not in trouble are you?" the Doctor was concerned, the two men had become close friends since they had been working together.

"No…no, it's nothing like that…" David stood, pacing, "I have a dear friend, back home, in Kansas. He's more like a brother, than a friend…" the young detective ran his hand through his hair. "He's gone missing. The police out there have been searching everywhere, but they've come up with nothing. The thing is…Steven isn't the first to go missing, seemingly without a trace." David reclaimed his seat. "According to a Detective Rawlings, who's in charge of the case, Steven is the fifth young man to go missing in the last six months. They have nothing to go on, none of the others have been found, not even a body. Steven's mom called me last night, she remembered me talking about you when I visited at Thanksgiving. She wanted to know…I wanted to know if you could possibly help." David started pacing again, "I know it's the holidays, I'll pay your way out there. I just…" The detective again sat heavily, putting his head in his hands.

Mackland glanced at his father, as he moved to sit next to David on the couch. He placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "David, you know I'll help and you don't have to pay my way. Can you get the time off, we can head out there together, so you can spend time with Steven's mother, if you're as close as you say, she'll need your support through this."

David looked up, almost unbelievingly at his friend. He knew Mackland would help, but he wasn't prepared for him to drop what he was doing. "I'll have to talk to my superior, with New Year, he probably won't let me off until the second, we can fly out then." Mackland nodded his head in agreement.

Mackland stood as David did, walking toward the door. "That will give me time to reschedule any appointments I have and arrange the flight. David you know I will try my best to help."

Cullen also followed the younger men toward the door as David faced Mackland again, "Thank you so much, I really appreciate this, I'll call Steven's mother and let her know we will be there on the second." Shaking the Doctor's hand, then Cullen's, David left.

Both Ames men retook their seats as Cullen studied his son. "Mackland, are you sure your ready for this?"

Mackland gave his father a puzzled look, "Dad, I've been helping locate missing people for well over a year now."

Cullen shook his head, 'That's not what I mean. Those you helped, they were strangers. This is different; David is your friend, are you prepared to tell your friend that the man he sees as a brother could possibly be dead?"

The younger Ames stared at his father for a moment. It had never occurred to him that he may have to tell David that his friend was dead. Yes, he had helped recover bodies before, but as his father pointed out, they were of strangers. There was no emotional involvement as his contact with families was limited. Cullen watched his son, as the younger man silently contemplated what could possibly be a tragic outcome.

David called back a few hours later saying his boss was actually going to let him take off as soon as he needed, sighting that, yes it was New Year, but there were more than enough officers and since it was a personal matter he was letting him off. So Mackland rearranged his appointment schedule and though he hated to cut short his time with his father, who understood, David and Mackland flew out to Kansas the next morning, the 30th of December.

Over the next couple of days Mackland and David visited with the local detective, Detective Rawlings, who, to say the least, didn't like either the nosing around of a 'big city' detective, nor did the man believe in Mackland's ability to help locate the missing men. However, the man did allow David to look over the case files, but made sure David understood who was in charge.

They also spent a great deal of time with Steven's family; it was just his mother, Margaret and an older brother, Mike Gunthner. Over the few days Mackland learned that Mike had been in Lawrence where he co-owned a garage, while Steven had stayed closer to home, taking care of their aging mother as well as the small farm the family owned. The two men also learned that Steven had gone missing when he had gone out to check on the horses that had started getting restless and noisy late one night. After a short amount of time, when he didn't return to the house, Margaret had called a neighbor to come and check, to make sure one of the horses hadn't hurt Steven. They had only found his discarded rifle and flashlight he had left the house with.

Mackland had tried to get a reading from several articles of the man's clothing to no avail. It was a solemn New Years as they were no closer than finding Steven than when they had first arrived. In the evening of the first day of the New Year, Mackland pulled David aside, "I'm sorry David, I don't know why I haven't been able to pick-up on anything." Mackland was upset with himself, for his inability to help someone close to him.

David rubbed his hand over his tired face, the stress and worry was starting to show on the man. "I know you're trying Mackland and I appreciate it. It's just…I don't like to feel this useless." Mackland understood completely.

Mackland's eye caught a rifle propped in the corner near the backdoor of the Gunthner home. "I just thought of something, I've checked several articles of his clothing, but what about the rifle? Would it be okay if I tried that, he had it with him that night, right?"

David walked across the room, "Yeah, the neighbor brought it and the flashlight back in the house, I don't know why I didn't think of it before." The detective picked up the gun, "You know how to handle a gun?"

He watched as Mackland shook his head. "Never felt the need." The Doctor watched as David, unloaded the weapon before handing it over. Mackland sat down at the kitchen table, only David and himself were still up as it was nearly midnight. The older man took the gun, laying it across the table in front of him; he closed his eyes, placing his hands on the rifle stock. _The images were jumbled; he could pick up on fear and panic. He felt the man running, then he fell. Mackland felt the man turn over, he sensed the shear terror of what the missing man saw. Mackland felt himself flinch as Steven was attacked, he could hear growling, then nothing. The next image was of a raven, Mackland felt himself looking down into the pit before him. If you didn't know it was there a person would easily miss it. As he looked into the nearly black abyss the Doctor caught a glimpse of a horrific sight, in a flash of moon light he could just make out the forms of five bodies, Steven's on top, staring blankly at the starry sky._

"_Mackland!…He man talk to me!" Mackland heard David's panicked voice and he felt the man shaking his arm._

_Blinking a few times, trying to clear the image from his mind, Mackland took several deep breaths, "What?"_

_David ran his hand through his hair, "Man, you just glazed over, then you jumped and started breathing funny. You just scared the hell out of me. Are you all right?"_

_Mackland rubbed his face, "Yes, I'm fine, but David, I saw something this time." The Doctor watched as David read his expression, then pale._

"_Oh God," David whispered out, "Please, Mackland, tell me you seen him alive?"_

_Mackland could hear the desperation in his friend's voice and hated to have to tell him what he saw. "I am so sorry David."_

_The Doctor jumped as David slammed his hand on the table, "Goddamnit!" the younger man started pacing. "Did you see where he was, will I at least be able to bring him home?" His voice going lower, he didn't want to wake Steven's mother or brother until he had proof. _

_Mackland pushed the rifle away from him as he spoke, "I saw a raven, but if you didn't know it was there it would be easily missed, but David…" the older man stood, stopping the younger ones pacing, "It wasn't just Steven I saw, I think the other's that have gone missing are there as well."_

_David sat heavily into on of the dining room chairs. "I'll call Detective Rawlings in the morning, if I remember right, about three miles into the woods, near the back of the property, there's a raven. Like you said, if you didn't know it was there you'd miss it." David started pacing again, "God Mackland I can't wait, I have to go look for him." _

_David reached for his coat as Mackland grabbed his arm. "David, it's the middle of the night and it's freezing outside, besides that it looked like something or someone attacked him, it was strange, but I heard growling. I don't usually pick up any sounds."_

_David continued to put on his coat. "Mackland I grew up in these woods, the only thing around here that would growl would be coyotes and they were never big enough to taken down a man and drag him off into the woods. It's probably some sick son of a bitch and when I find the person who did this, I just might forget I'm a cop."_

_David's expression grew dark as Mackland tried to reason with him to wait. "Please David, at least let it get light, you're going to need help."_

"_Mackland, you're a good friend and I appreciate what you've done, but this is my best friend, my brother. Tell me, what would you do if it was your brother?" David reached for the rifle he had unloaded and reloaded the weapon. _

_Mackland saw an unwavering resolve in the younger man, he knew he would not be able to talk him out of this, so it left him no choice. "At least call Detective Rawlings first, even if he won't come out until daylight, he should know we are heading out there."_

_David faced the Doctor, "We?" _

_Mackland went to retrieve his own coat. "I can't let you go on your own."_

"_But Mackland…" David started to be stopped by the older man._

"_You should make that call, so we can get started. Leave a note for Mike too, if it's the raven you're thinking it is, shouldn't he know how to get there?" Mackland had his coat on, looking around the kitchen for a flashlight._

"_Yeah, okay." David moved toward the phone, knowing a late night call wasn't something the local detective was going to like, but as Mackland had pointed out, someone needed to know where they were going. With the phone call taken care of, David wrote a quick note for Mike, then taking one of the two flashlights Mackland had found, the two men headed out._


	10. Chapter 10

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Mackland had never been the 'outdoor' type, but he was able to easily keep up with David through the cold, moonlit woods. They had taken Steven's pickup to the edge of the woods, then set out on foot. Neither man spoke as David seemed to know exactly where he was going. Mackland wasn't sure how long it had taken them to find the raven, but it was just as it appeared in his reading. The Doctor stood beside David as the younger man shined his flashlight into the unforgiving darkness, releasing a strangled cry when the beam bounced off the pale face of his friend. "Steven…" David whispered as a howl echoed through the woods. "What the hell was that?" David turned around, bringing the rifle to his shoulder.

Mackland turned as well, his flashlight attempting to pierce the darkness of the surrounding woods. "David, perhaps we should head back. Wait for Detective Rawlings."

Before David could answer, there was a low growl from off to the right of the two men, David swung the rifle in that direction as Mackland shined the light, they just barely caught a glimpse of movement. "What was that? It's bigger than any coyote I've ever seen." David whispered, his eyes trying to take in the darkness beyond Mackland's flashlight beam. Before David had time to react a large shape barreled into Mackland, knocking the Doctor to the ground, the flashlight flying from his grip. Mackland's hands instinctively went up to protect his face, pushing against the snapping jaws trying to get to him. He felt the creature as it rose up slightly, but missed the large claw that hit him on the side of his head, stars flashing in his vision. Mackland heard David yell his name as another massive claw racked across his arm. The Doctor's last coherent thought consisted of the sound of multiply gunshots and the sound of David screaming and then Mackland's world went dark.

"This one's still alive, what about him?" Mackland heard voices around him, but felt it was such a struggle to open his eyes.

"Poor bastard never had a chance. Damn it Daniel what the hell were they doing out here in the middle of the night?" It was a rougher sounding voice that filtered into Mackland barely conscious mind.

"I saw them in town talking to Rawlings about the Gunthner fella. I took'em to be family. But I don't have any idea how they managed to get out here." Mackland felt a touch against his neck, he couldn't stop the moan the escaped him. "Hey buddy, can you hear me?" A gentle slap on his cheek caused Mackland to try and open his eyes.

"David?" His first thought was of his friend.

"Sorry pal, your friend's dead." Mackland felt his eyes closing again, maybe he was hoping it was all a bad dream and he prayed the next time he awoke, it would be in the Gunthner's guest room.

"Hey man, you need to stay awake." Daniel patted Mackland's face again, but when the Doctor didn't respond, he again checked the downed man's pulse. "Bobby we need to get him to a hospital. When we get him to the car, you clean out those wounds with holy water, make sure he wasn't bitten before we get him there. It has to end here." Bobby nodded at Daniel's order as both hunters picked up the Doctor and headed back toward their vehicle.

The sound of beeping entered into Mackland's consciousness as he mind tried to process where he was. Next it was the smell, a smell he would know anywhere- antiseptic. He slowly tried to open his eyes, but blinked them shut again against the glare of the overhead light. He moaned as he tried to bring a hand up to his face. A gentle touch on his arm stopped the progression. "You just take it easy now, you've been out of it for a while." It was a woman's voice that accompanied the touch, Mackland forced his eyes open again. When he did, his gaze was met by the comforting smile of an older African-American woman. "That's it, you take it easy, I'll get the nurse for you." He watched as the woman moved out of sight. Slowly he turned his head and saw her stop a nurse in the hallway.

His mind tried to figure out where he was and what had happened that caused him to end up in a hospital. A nurse came in a short time later, Mackland could see the one who had been in his room when he awoke standing just outside the door. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake Dr. Ames." The young nurse began to check his vitals.

"What happened?" Mackland whispered out, his throat was dry. The nurse poured him a cup of water and helped him rise up for a sip.

"You were attacked out in the woods, Detective Rawlings wanted to be told when you woke up." She finished up and wrote down everything on his chart, "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Please…" Mackland again whispered, "how did I get here, where's David?"

"You were brought in early this morning by a couple of guys who said they found you out in the woods. They said they were out looking for one of their hunting dogs and found you. That's about all I know, the doctor or Detective Rawlings should be able to tell you more." The young woman smiled and walked out of the room.

Mackland closed his eyes, the images of the night before flashed in his mind. He had been in the woods with David, they had found Steven's body, but something attacked him. He remembered hearing David yell for him, then gunshots, then David screaming. "David." Mackland whispered as he brought his hand to his head, he could feel the bandage wrapped around it, then noticed the one on his arm as well.

"Missouri, why are you here? Everything has been taken care of, there wasn't any reason for you to come." Mackland recognized the voice from the hallway as the one he recalled briefly, when he woke up in the woods.

"Daniel Elkins, don't you dare take that tone with me, I'm here because of him." Missouri pointed to the room as she dealt with the brash hunter before her. "I've contacted Jim about this."

"What you gonna tell on me to the Guardian? Damn it I did my job, I can't help a couple of civilians got in the way. At least this one made it, it's more than I can say for the other guy. We got there as fast as we could, but they had no business being in those woods in the middle of the night." Daniel was not in the mood to be dressed down, by Missouri Mosley.

"I don't care for your attitude toward me Daniel, this is not about you. That man in there is important to the cause. I felt his presence when he came into town, but I was told by Jim to not make contact, to see what happens. Of course we didn't expect him to get attacked. Are you sure he wasn't bitten?" Missouri eyed Daniel, then glanced at Bobby Singer, who stood back a few feet, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

"He wouldn't have made it to the hospital if he had been, I'd left him in those woods with that creature. Now if you don't mind me and Bobby need to get out of town before that detective starts wondering where our dog is." Bobby looked at the floor as Daniel glared at him, it was the best Bobby could come up with at the time.

Missouri turned to reenter the room after Daniel and Bobby left, to be met by two steel gray eyes watching her. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Daniel lacks finesse when dealing with people." the older woman smiled as if her comment made everything clear.

Before Mackland could ask any questions a doctor, followed by Detective Rawlings came in. "Well, Dr. Ames, it is good to see you finally awake. I'm Doctor Larson, How are you feeling?"

"Where's David?" Mackland was worried about his friend, especially after what he had overheard the man in the hallway saying.

It was Detective Rawlings who spoke, his tone surprised Mackland, as the usually aggressive tone was lacking. "Dr. Ames, I'm sorry to have to tell you, but whoever or whatever attacked you, also attacked Detective Morton as well, I'm sorry but he didn't make it." the detective paused a few moments to allow Mackland to process the news. "Dr. Ames, can you tell my how you and Detective Morton came to be out in the woods in the middle of the night?" there was no accusation in the other man's voice, he was just wanting to piece together what had happened, after all he now had six bodies, five of which appeared to have had their hearts ripped out. He had also found another body with several gunshot wounds, it appeared that Mackland was the only one to survive the encounter.

Mackland eyed the doctor as well and the older woman who had stepped back when the other's entered the room. The detective saw that Mackland didn't want to reveal anything in front of the others, "Dr. Larson, Mame if you don't mind giving us a few minutes?" Dr. Larson and Missouri left the room, but Mackland could see that the woman didn't go far.

"We told you when we first arrived that I was able to locate missing people, do you remember?" Mackland looked at the officer, he had managed to raise his bed some, so he was more upright.

"I do, and if I remember I expressed my disbelief in that type of thing." Detective Rawlings answered.

"Well, David believed what I could do. Last night I got a reading from Steven's rifle, I saw him in that raven. I tried to convince David to wait until morning, when you and your men could conduct a search, but he was determined, he felt it was his place to bring Steven home, so instead of him going alone, I went with him. We found Steven just like I had seen, but something attacked us. I was jumped first, the last thing I remember was David screaming." Mackland was trying to control his emotions, but an overriding sense of responsibility ate at him. He had told David where to find Steven, so he was feeling responsible for David's death. The devastated Doctor place a hand over his face.

"Dr. Ames, this is going to be a tough investigation for me, because I can't readily say what happened to those men or to you. I've contacted New York to let them know of Detective Morton's death. I've also informed them of your injuries. You are in no way a suspect, but I'm sure they will want to talk to you about this. I'm very sorry for everything that has happened. I'll be in contact if I need anything else, but I don't believe I will. Have a safe trip back to New York Doctor." Detective Rawlings left the room.

For the first time since his abilities had become known to him, Mackland found himself cursing them. Taking several deep breaths he laid his head back on the pillow. The woman who had been in his room when he woke up, whom he had yet to learn her name, other than hearing one of the guys who had apparently rescued him, call her Missouri, was again talking to someone outside his door.

"Mary, what are you doing here baby? You shouldn't be here." Mackland glanced up and caught the profile of a younger blonde woman.

"Mike called John to let him know about Steven. John want to come down and offer his support, but please Missouri, Did Daniel and Bobby find him in time? I called you as soon as I could." the young woman's voice was almost panicked.

"Yes, Honey, he's going to be just fine, but you shouldn't be here. You need to be back with your baby and your husband. We will take care of him, don't you worry." Missouri hugged the younger woman, who then turned and walked away. Again Missouri entered Mackland's room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Mackland finally got to ask.

"My name is Missouri Mosley, and I'm here to look after you until Jim arrives." Missouri took a seat next to Mackland's bed.

"Thank you, but I don't know any Jim and I really don't need to be looked after. I've had a rough few days and just need to get out of here and go home." Mackland was in no mood for games and he didn't need anyone looking after him.

"No this is no game and you Mackland Ames have just become a very big player in the cause." Missouri smiled at the look of surprise that crossed Mackland's face when she had said what he had been thinking. "We are a lot alike Dr. Ames, but I get the sense that you are quite capable of more than just Psychometry, now aren't you."

"How…how do you know?" Mackland stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Because our dear Missouri has a tendency to try and help, when she really should wait." A man's voice interrupted Mackland's thoughts as Missouri rose to meet the newcomer.

"Jim, it's nice to see you again." Missouri hugged the taller man as he stepped near the bed. "Dr. Mackland Ames, this is Pastor Jim Murphy."

Mackland took in the appearance of this new stranger who had just entered his hospital room. The man was definitely older than himself, but not as old as his father. There was more silver than dark in the man's hair. He was dressed in black jeans with the typical collared shirt that many men of faith wore. However, the most striking thing about the man was his piercing blue eyes. They seemed as if they contained the secrets of the universe in the cool blue color. "Dr. Ames, I'm glad to see that you are recovering." Jim held his hand out, it was a moment before Mackland accepted.


	11. Chapter 11

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

As Mackland tried to gather his thoughts and questions for who these strangers were and why they were visiting him, Dr. Larson returned. "Well Dr. Ames, all of our test came back clear. You have a mild concussion and the lacerations on your arm don't appear to be infected. I am going to prescribe an antibiotic just to make sure. I'm also going to go ahead and start your release papers, do you have someone to can drive you back to where you're staying?" Dr. Larson glanced at the two other's in the room.

It was Jim who answered, "I'll take care of taking the Doctor where he needs to go."

Dr. Larson nodded, "Good, just make sure if he displays any additional symptoms to bring him back immediately. If that's settled I'll start the paperwork." With just a glance back at Mackland the doctor left the room.

Mackland sat up and attempted to move from the bed to get dressed. "I'm sorry, but why do you think I'll go anywhere with you. I just met you both and with everything that has happened, I'm not really sure what I'm doing except paying my respects to the Gunthners and catching the next flight home." Mackland was tired, he was upset and he wasn't sure what to think of all that had happened.

Upon standing Mackland wavered, Jim was at his side instantly, steadying him. "First off Dr. Ames, you will be unable to drive yourself anywhere. Second, I too am going to pay my respects to Steven's family, so I will be able to give you a ride. However, as far as taking the next flight home, I must insist that we make a detour to Lawrence for a couple of days."

"Why do I need to go to Lawrence? As I said, I've only just met you and now you expect me to travel with you?" Mackland stepped toward the small closet that he hoped contained his clothes. "I need to call my father. He's probably worried that I haven't called and he doesn't need to get another phone call from the police telling him I've been hurt." Mackland said quietly.

"We will leave you to dress, but please Doctor. I insist that you give us a couple of days and everything will be explained." Mackland turned to face Jim again. The reading he could pick up from the Pastor was one of sincerity, but there was something else that Mackland saw in the man's eyes that caused him to nod, he would give them a couple days, then he would put this place and these people behind him.

The Pastor indeed gave Mackland a ride back to the Gunthners. Solemnly he collected his items and offered his condolences to the family, not only for the loss of their son and brother, but for David as well, a loss he, himself, felt he was responsible for. Upon leaving the grieving family Jim and Mackland made the two hour drive to Lawrence, arriving at a smaller two-story house, with a plaque in the front yard; Missouri Mosley: _Psychic and Palm Reader, your future is in your hands._

_Mackland felt himself roll his eyes. He had dealt with people before who thought they were psychic, but were just in it for an easy dollar. That was one of the main reasons he wanted to remain anonymous when helping the police. He never asked for money, nor did he accept any for his services. He felt, at least until David's death, that his gift was just that, something that was given to him to use to help others._

_Missouri opened her door as both men exited the car Jim had rented. The older woman addressed Mackland first, "I am not in this business for the money young man, so you better put that thought right out of your head. I help those who truly need it, the other's, it is a free country, and if they wish to pay for my services then that's their choice." the Doctor was again startled the woman could throw his thoughts back at him._

_Jim's voice seemed to try and defuse the situation. "Missouri, please, he is going to need time to understand what is going on, but if you go getting all defensive with him, we will never get anything explained." Jim placed a calming hand on the woman's shoulder, "Besides, he's not the first to question your talents, so don't you think it would be best to go inside so we can explain things to him."_

_Missouri gave Mackland an annoyed look then smiled at Jim. "I suppose your right, come on in I have some tea and sandwiches made up, I'm sure you're both hungry from your drive." Turning Missouri went back inside._

_Jim waited for Mackland to climb the porch, though he had taken the bandage from around his head, the Pastor could just make out the stitches near Mackland's hair line. There were also a couple stitches near the younger man's upper lip and by the way Mackland was walking, Jim knew the Doctor was still hurting from his ordeal in the woods, not only physically, but emotionally as well. "She means well Mackland, but like you, she has encountered resistance to her abilities and our dear Missouri doesn't take kindly to non-believers."_

_As they stepped into Missouri's parlor Mackland took a seat in the closest chair, his body wanting to rebel the movement. "And just what are her abilities?"_

_It was Missouri who answered as she entered the room carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches. Jim took it from her, sitting it on the coffee table. "For one I can read others thought, so you best be careful what you think around me." trying to look stern, Missouri's face soon softened. "I am also able to get a glimpse into certain peoples futures. I'm able to pick up on others with psychic abilities; such as yourself. And I'm also able to pick up on certain supernatural entities."_

_The Doctor accepted the cup of tea from Jim as the Pastor offered Missouri hers, then retrieved one for himself as he took a seat next to Missouri on the couch. "Is that how you knew about my Psychometry? I remember you making comment in the hospital about me being able to do more and you told those men you were talking to in the hall that I was important to 'the cause', exactly what did you mean?"_

_Missouri sat her cup down and moved forward, taking Mackland's hand. "You fought a long hard road to come back from your accident, along with you came some new abilities, the one I was able to pick up on immediately was your ability to local others. But you have another one, one that isn't used nearly as much, but of which you have a very good control. Perhaps you should show Jim what that one is and trust me, there isn't too much that impresses the old man, but this one just might." Missouri winked at Mackland as the Doctor caught the questioning look from Jim._

_Mackland knew Missouri was talking about his telekinesis. He had never used it outwardly, though he had practiced controlling it, just in case he found himself in a situation that required its use. However, now he was being asked to show this ability to strangers, he was a little nervous, and for Mackland to be nervous about anything was very unusual. "I'm very tired and with my mild concussion, I'm not sure if I'll be able to control it as well as usual." _

_Missouri patted his arm, "It doesn't have to be anything big, but he really needs to know before we proceed."_

_Mackland nodded, for some reason he was finding himself trusting these people more than people he had known for years. Only Elizabeth and his father had ever witnessed his telekinesis, but now Mackland found himself sitting in a house in Lawrence, Kansas with a Pastor and a self proclaimed psychic getting ready to reveal one of his secrets. The Doctor moved to the edge of his chair, placing his cup on the coffee table, he took the spoon off his saucer and placed on the table's surface. Glancing at Missouri who nodded, Mackland focused his attention back on the small metal object. Normally it wouldn't take much concentration, but he had never tried it while recovering from a concussion, Mackland felt a slight twinge of pain as the spoon moved across the table, falling to the floor._

_Mackland glanced at Missouri and Jim as he brought his hand to his head. Jim, indeed, did look surprised as the older man looked at Missouri, "How long have you been aware of that?"_

"_You know better than to take a tone with me James Murphy, Guardian or not, and I just felt it in the hospital. It's not an ability he uses much, so the presence of it was buried deeper." Missouri watched as Jim's expression changed. He had not meant to sound like she was hiding something from him, he knew Missouri better than that._

"_I sincerely apologize, but you do understand this is starting to clarify things for me don't you?" Jim spoke as he stood, walking toward the window._

_Mackland had regathered his thoughts as his headache eased some. "Would someone please explain to me what you both are talking about and why it involves me?"_

_Jim turned, looking at Mackland. "Do you what it was that attacked you and your friend in the woods, what it was that killed those other men?"_

_Mackland watched the Pastor, trying to figure out if the man knew who had killed his friend and why he had not told Detective Rawlings. "I don't know what it was, David said it was bigger than any coyote he had ever seen. It seemed like a large dog or something, I never got a good look at it."_

"_It was a werewolf." Mackland laughed nervously, but the seriousness in the Pastor's eyes stopped him._

"_There's no such thing as werewolves." This time Jim couldn't help a nervous chuckle, this wasn't the first time he had to try and convince someone of something that everyday people were unaware of existed._

_Seriousness quickly overtook Jim's face again. "I know how this must sound. I was like you once, convinced that such things were fairytales, but I assure you they are very real. As are so many other things that others would only believe existed in our imaginations."_

_Mackland stood, looking toward the door, feeling the need to put some space between himself and these people. Maybe his first impressions weren't the best, maybe these people were dangerous. "Right, next you'll tell me ghost and Bigfoot exist, I need to be getting back to New York." Jim's quiet voice stopped Mackland's movement toward the door._

"_There's no proof of Bigfoot that we have found, but yes ghost do exist." Mackland turned not believing he was having this conversation with a Pastor. The Doctor held his ground as Jim neared him. "Like I said, I know how this sounds. But think of all those who have given you questioning looks when made aware of your abilities. There is a natural human resistance to things we don't understand. You have dealt with it, Missouri has been ridiculed for her abilities and I, just as a Pastor, have dealt with people who want to argue the existence of God, just because they don't see proof. However, just because there is no proof, doesn't mean these things don't exist."_

_Something inside Mackland told him that this man before him was telling him the truth. "What does any of this have to do with me? I'm a neurosurgeon from New York, who survived what is normally a fatal automobile accident. I was in a coma for three months, which only my father ever believed I would wake from. It took me over a year to recover enough to get my life back. On top of that I discovered these abilities, which before my accident, I would have laughed at. Now this ability has gotten a good friend killed and you're trying to tell me it was a werewolf that was responsible. It was because of me we were in those woods. I shouldn't have told David what I saw until we could have gotten help. If it wasn't for those men who found me I would have died in those woods with my friend, perhaps I should have." Mackland was normally a man who controlled his emotions, but with what had happened, with his concussion and his aching body protesting every move he made, the Doctor had revealed more than he ever wanted to, he suddenly felt very tired as his headache made itself known in full force. He noticed a look of concern cross the Pastor's face, he saw the man's mouth move, but was unable to hear him as darkness encroached in his vision. Awareness left him, before he could see the older man rush forward._


	12. Chapter 12

For Love and Friendship

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Jim watched as Mackland emotions overtook the man's thinking. The Pastor had worried that he was revealing things rather quickly to the younger man, but he needed Mackland to understand that they both were in unusual positions. Jim's position was of the awareness he was made of only a few months ago, that for the need of a new Scholar in the Brotherhood. The current Scholar letting him know it was coming to the time in which he would be stepping aside for the next Triad to take shape, two of its members already in place; Jim being the new Guardian, the leading member of the next generation of the Brotherhood's Triad, and that of Daniel Elkins who was the newly installed Knight. Jim had been made aware of signs that were pointing to the next Scholar, but it wasn't until Missouri's call a few nights ago that everything had started to come together, he was now rushing forward to stop the collapse of the next Scholar; Mackland Ames.

"Mackland?!" Jim eased the Doctor to the floor, only just catching his sudden collapse. Instinctively he reached for the younger man's neck.

Missouri was at his side a moment later, laying a blanket from the back of her couch over the unconscious man. "Jim?" The older woman placed her hand on top of Mackland's, "It's the exhaustion from not only his injury, but the emotional turmoil he's feeling. He believes he led his friend to his death and he is having a hard time getting past that. We should get him onto the couch, I believe he may out for a few hours." Jim nodded at Missouri's assessment, he was not only relieved to have found a strong pulse, but of Missouri's reassurance that it was exhaustion, and not an unseen injury making it's self known.

Situating the younger man on the couch, Jim ran his hand through his own hair. "I should have known it was too much to put before him, so soon after his encounter, but I find myself running out of time as well."

Missouri repositioned the blanket, then motioned for Jim to follow her to the kitchen, "That man in there is much stronger than even he realizes. He's vulnerable right now because he has been hurt. After he has rested things will look a little clearer to the both of you." she looked the Pastor, "Speaking of which, you should be resting yourself. I have a bed made up for you upstairs, I'll keep an eye on the Doctor."

Jim knew reasoning when he heard it, he was indeed tired, he had gotten little sleep the last several weeks praying for guidance and trying to read the signs that were being made known to him about the current scholar's replacement. Jim headed upstairs as he too needed to figure out a better way to explain things to the man currently residing on Missouri's couch.

It was dark the next time Mackland opened his eyes. It took him a few minutes to become aware of where he was, there was a dim light coming from his right, he slowly turned his head to find Jim Murphy watching him over his glasses. "What time is it?" Mackland asked, slowly pushing himself up.

Jim was by his side quickly, "Take it easy, you've been out a few hours, it's nearly midnight." Once getting Mackland sitting up and leaning back against the couch, Jim sat on the edge of the coffee table, placing the book he had been reading beside him.

Mackland eyed the leather-bond book as he looked back at Jim, "Looking for guidance?"

Jim glanced down at the well worn Bible his Emma had given him on their wedding day, he never traveled without it. "In the best place I know." The Pastor watched as the Doctor ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry for what has happened, about your friend and I know you don't know me, nor have any reason to believe what I say, but I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Even as a Pastor I can not always see what the reasons are for terrible things that happen, but I believe good always overcomes the bad."

Mackland raised his head, looking into the tired eyes of older man, "Do you know who the men were who found me? Missouri was talking to them in the hallway outside my hospital room."

Jim moved back to the chair he had been occupying, there was a lot to discuss and he was ready to allow the Doctor to lead the discussion for now. "Those men were Daniel Elkins and Bobby Singer, they are members of the Brotherhood, they are hunters." Jim decided to jump off with both feet.

"Is that the 'cause' I've heard Missouri mention? And exactly what were they hunting in the woods that night." Mackland watched as Jim leaned forward.

"Mackland, it was a werewolf that attacked you that night, that is what Daniel and Bobby were tracking. They arrived out here last month, right after Steven Gunthner went missing, they were able to pick up the signs of a werewolf, but had to wait until the next full moon to take care of it, two nights ago was the full moon." Jim sat back. "I know it's hard for you to understand or believe what I'm telling you, but it is important that you know I do not lie about such things. There is an entire world that exists outside the everyday world. In the real world the evil that men do exist, that is what you see when you work with law enforcement. You have seen what men can do to one another, to the innocent. The world that those like Daniel and Bobby exist in is the world in which evil is on a much more pure and much more dangerous level. There are things in the dark that can hurt you, things that even your worst nightmares are made of and then some. Many refer to it as the supernatural world, but it goes beyond ghost and psychics, it is truly a world that consists of living nightmares. The Brotherhood is an organization that has been around for centuries that protects the world from true evil."

"This Brotherhood, you and Missouri are members?" Mackland continued to try and keep an open mind to what he was being told, but he knew the man before him was not making it up.

"You can say that. Missouri is what you'd call a 'counselor' to the leadership of the Brotherhood, of which I am the head, I'm the Guardian. Daniel Elkins is the Knight; his job is to protect the other members of the leadership as well as taking the lead on more complex hunts. The third member of our leadership is the Scholar, who is not always directly involved in hunts, but who is the top researcher of the group. He has resources at his disposal which helps other hunters on their hunts." Jim watched as Mackland closed his eyes, rubbing his face.

"Again, what does this have to do with me?" Mackland wasn't seeing the connection.

Jim stood, moving toward the window looking out into the night. "The thing about the Brotherhood is that you do not choose to be a member, the Brotherhood chooses you. None of us come into this life wanting to hunt down the evil that exist. Some of our member have been personally touched by it, mostly by loosing someone close to them, others have abilities that allow them to help in tracking down what lurks in the dark. Understand there are many hunters out there who track these creatures and spirits down, but not all of them are members of the Brotherhood. Our organization has set rules and guidelines established centuries ago, that we still hold to, some hunters feel our restriction in some areas are more than they wish to hold to, so the Brotherhood does not seek them out, we do however, co-exist with them and are from time to time engaged with them during hunts. The members of the Triad or the leadership are even more scrutinized than your average hunter. It is our responsibility to insure the guidelines are kept. Each generation has a new leadership, Daniel and I came into our positions only in recent years, our current Scholar is of the older generation, we are currently in search of a new Scholar. Within the last few months I have had signs being shown to me that have been pointing me in the direction of that third position. But you, my friend, have been brought to the attention of the Brotherhood and it is my duty as Guardian to offer you a position in our organization. With your abilities you will be a great help to our cause."

Mackland rose up, moving to the edge of the couch. "Just what can I do, I don't think I'm cut out to be a hunter like those two men from the woods that night; Daniel and Bobby." the Doctor resisted the urge to agree to what the Pastor had asked, something inside him was drawing him to the idea this man was talking about, but he wasn't sure if it was something he could do and maintain his life as he knew it.

Jim sat back down. "No, but you have a head for research, if my sources are correct you have been conducting research into the area of Parapsychology. Your own gifts are such that they would be useful in certain hunts. Not all of us are full-time hunters like Bobby and Daniel. I am of course a Pastor of a small church in Kentucky. We have members in all trades, who are able to co-exist, not only in the hunting community, but in the 'normal' world. We would ask that you be trained in certain areas, most notably with firearms. As with Daniel and Bobby the other night, the use of silver bullets requires the use of a gun. If you wanted, until you are comfortable with the Brotherhood, I can start your training in that area, I also have an extensive library of resources that will help to further explain exactly what we are up against. I'll introduce you to our current Scholar who will be able to fill you in on some of the inner workings, where my knowledge may be lacking."

Mackland didn't fully understand what had happened to him since his accident. Yes, he had used his gifts to help bring closure to devastated and grieving family, sometimes the out comes were good and the missing were found alive and well. Others, as with Steven and now David, the outcomes were tragic. However, as he sat and listened to this Pastor from Kentucky talk of a group of men who had taken it upon themselves to fight to protect the innocent, he couldn't help but to think of David, the man was a decorated New York City Detective, a man who put his life on the line daily to help strangers, to keep those around him save, even if those people were unaware. He had also seen a loyalty in David toward Steven, a man whom he saw more as a brother than a friend, and in his need to find his friend, to ease the suffering of his friends family he had inadvertently given his life. As Mackland sat going over the events of not only the last week, but of the last three years in his mind, somehow he knew everything that had happened to him had been leading him to this moment. Since his accident Mackland had tried to look on life as the gift it was, to look at the love he felt for his father, and that of which his father felt for him, the undying love that allowed his father to believe beyond hope that his son would recover. With David in his life he had looked at friendship in the light of people who believed in you, even in the face of apposing opinion. Something evil had indeed taken his friend from him, and if Mackland could help others avoid the same fate, he would do his best to try; not for himself, but for the love of his father and the friendship that David had shown him.

Mackland stood and made his way to stand in front of Jim. He saw a glint of the same belief he had seen in David's eyes that afternoon in Central Park when they had first met. It was one of true friendship, the type of caring that one would give to another; the accepting of an individual without judging them. Taking the person before them at face value. It was a look that told Mackland, that as with David, he was making a friend who would stand by him in the good times and the bad. Mackland held out his hand toward Jim, feeling the warmth as Jim shook his hand and with a slight hint of the dimpled smile Mackland was known for he asked, "So when to we leave for Kentucky?"

A/N: Thanks to those who have stayed with me throughout this story. I really like the character of Mac from Ridley's Brotherhood and this story popped into my head on night and would not let me rest until written. To the authors whom I may have borrowed some ideas about Mac's background from, I sincerely hope you don't mind, it just means your story made a big impression on me. I hope I did justice to Jim's explanation of the Brotherhood, this was something that I came up with. I have no idea how someone would be chosen to be a part of it, but as in other stories we do know that not all hunters belong to the Brotherhood. Again I hope you enjoyed my latest romp around the Brotherhood playground- hopefully until next time- Montez


End file.
